He or She?
by Angelic Shepherd
Summary: Sasuke itu laki-laki, Honoka itu perempuan. Sasuke itu baik namun tetkesan dingin, Honoka itu baik dan perhatian. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba aku menyukai mereka berdua. Lalu siapa yang harus kupilih, he or she? Warning: slice of life, humor, romance, friendship.


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre: Slice of Life, Humor, Romance, Friendship**

Warning: AU, OOC, please dont be surprised if there will be some yuri scenes.

He or She?

Namikaze Natsumi, itulah namaku. Seorang perempuan biasa yang berasal dari keluarga biasa saja, saat ini aku melanjutkan _study-_ ku di salah satu Universitas terkenal di Tokyo, Totei University. Kalian ingin tahu aku mengambil jurusan apa? Tentu saja Akuntansi. Alasannya karena akuntansi itu identik dengan uang, dan uang itu merupakan salah satu faktor penting penunjang kehidupan. Ingat ya, aku ini tidak matre, hanya bersikap realistis. Coba kalian pikir baik-baik, buang air kecil di toilet umum saja bayar, apalagi di tempat umum? Seperti itulah perumpamaannya.

Kulihat jam tangan yang terpasang dipergelangan tangan kiriku, tinggal lima menit lagi menuju jam makan siang dan aku akan terbebas dari suara mistis Orochimaru _sensei_. _Banzaai._

Akhirnya selesai juga mata kuliah hari ini dan segera kubereskan buku beserta alat tulis, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar lalu menyusuri lorong, belok ke kiri dan...

Honoka?

Segera saja kuhampiri sesosok perempuan yang sedang tersenyum itu, bolehkan aku mengatakan kalau senyumannya itu lebih menawan dari senyuman Sasuke, aku pasti sudah gila.

Namanya Sakurai Honoka. Kami berada di fakultas yang sama, hanya saja dia mengambil jurusan manajemen. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, kami berdua selalu makan siang bersama. Namun aku merasa ada yang kurang. Ah tentu saja, jika ada aku dan Honoka, pasti tidak lama lagi ia akan muncul. Namanya adalah...

"Sepertinya belum terlambat"

Panjang umur juga ia, padahal aku baru akan membicarakannya. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, ia temanku. Bisa dibilang Sasuke adalah satu-satunya teman laki-laki yang cukup dekat denganku, maklum saja karena kami bertetangga. Orang tuaku dengan orang tuanya Sasuke itu teman dekat, begitupun dengan kakakku dan kakaknya Sasuke, meskipun terkadang mereka selalu bertengkar. Contohnya seperti saat Kak Kurama mengejek Kak Itachi yang dengan bangganya menyatakan bahwa ia telah resmi menjadi anggota Akatsuki. Sebenarnya aku juga penasaran, Akatsuki itu geng, organisasi, atau apa? Kata Kak Deidara Akatsuki itu organisasi yang bergerak di bidang sosial, seperti melakukan bakti sosial. Kata Kak Kakuzu Akatsuki itu organisasi yang bergerak di bidang _finansial,_ seperti melakukan audit laporan keuangan suatu instansi atau perusahaan. Wow hebat, seperti kantor akuntan dong. Tapi apa hubungannya dengan _finansial_? Entahlah, hanya _Kami-sama_ dan dirinya yang tahu. Terus kalau kata Kak Tobi, Akatsuki itu geng yang biasanya nongkrong di warung kopi atau di bawah pohon beringin. Kalau menurut kalian yang benar yang mana?

 **END POV**

Sasuke diam saja, Honoka juga hanya diam. Sedangkan Natsumi tidak tahu harus memasang ekspresi seperti apa, jadi ikutan diam. Akhirnya terjadilah aksi diam-diaman diantara ketiganya.

"Kok jadi canggung gini, ayolah biasanya juga tidak seperti ini"

Natsumi berusaha mencairkan suasana, Honoka dan Sasuke itu ibaratnya seperti air dan minyak, tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu. Andaikan mereka bertemu pasti selalu berakhir cekcok, untungnya tidak pernah sampai tawuran.

"Natsumi, bisa kau bilang pada anak ayam disampingmu agar segera menjauh. Soalnya aku tidak mau kau tertular virus flu burung nantinya" tanpa angin tanpa hujan, tentunya pernyataan Honoka barusan membuat hati Sasuke sedikit tertohok. Pertama dirinya dipanggil anak ayam, dan kedua dirinya disebut penyakitan. Sudah cukup, ayo kalau mau tawuran! Kulayani sekarang juga.

"Natsumi, tolong bilang pada si kepala cabe disampingmu kalau ngomong itu jangan seenak jidatnya sendiri"

"Apa maksudmu mengataiku kepala cabe, _chicken butt_!"

"Masih untung kupanggil kepala cabe, daripada cabe-cabean"

Oke _fix,_ sepertinya akan terjadi tawuran sebentar lagi. Dan sebelum pertumpahan darah benar-benar terjadi, Natsumi harus segera bertindak.

"STOOOPP!" perempuan berambut pirang cerah itu berdiri diantara Sasuke dan Honoka, sebelum kedua sahabatnya ini terlibat aksi saling cakar.

"Jika kalian berdua terus berantem, kapan kita makan siangnya!?"

Sasuke kembali diam, tidak mungkin dirinya menyerahkan Natsumi pada si kepala cabe itu. Oke, dirinya mungkin rela kalah bersaing jika pesaingnya adalah seorang lelaki... itu juga mungkin. Tapi kalau kalah saing dari seorang cewek? _Hell no, no way,_ gak mungkin. Mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya, bisa-bisa dirinya diteror arwah Madara. Ah Sasuke lupa kalau Madara masih hidup, semoga saja kakeknya tidak lupa menuliskan namanya dalam surat wasiat nanti.

Tanpa babibu lagi, Natsumi langsung menggandeng lengan kedua sahabatnya dan berjalan menuju kantin karena perutnya sudah keroncongan minta diisi.

 **Bersambung...**


End file.
